Radio Hearts
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: Welcome to Radio Hearts! Your one-stop radio station of songfics.


**Corycian: Welcome to Radio Hearts! Your one-stop to reading some awesome songfics. This is your host, Corycian.**

**Sora: And your co-host, Sora!**

**Corycian: Shall we start?**

**Sora: This is a very dramatic songfic, and enjoy her first songfic in this series: Tearing Love Apart. Disclaimer: The song being used, Jar of Hearts, belongs to Christina Perri and Kingdom hearts belong to Disney and Square Enix**

* * *

Tearing Love Apart

"I learned to live half-alive, and now you want me one more time…"

- Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts"

In a room in a Mansion in Twilight Town, there lived a young woman who is as pale as the off-white paint of the room itself. She's always huddled up in one corner, doing nothing but drawing on her sktchpad. What's her name? Her name is Naminé, nothing else. She has been branded a witch because she has the ability to tamper with people's memories.

But even with that horrifying power, there is one thing that she lacks: a heart.

Yes, a heart, the one that gives people life, joy, and love. She lacks this necessity, no, her heart is stolen. Yes, her heart was stolen for a long time, by a force of darkness, that made her to the way she is now. She once loved him, but to no avail, he stole her heart once she's in her weakest state.

Flashback

It was one, snowy night on the streets of Twilight Town. She and her lover are holding their hands tight. Snowflakes are swirling and landing on their hair. "I love you…" she snuggled into his broad shoulder. His golden eyes pierced, knowing that he is ready to take on his prey. Unfortunately, she was ignorant of the things that surround her now.

They found a private place where Vanitas would make his move. In an alley, he touched her lips and starts to kiss her. They've kissed, but only Naminé poured all the fire in her heart and until, her heart itself flowed unto his cold, numbing lips. And the last thing that she saw before fainting, her lover walks away towards the darkness, leaving her to die.

But she never died, she became a Nobody. A Nobody with special powers: The ability to play with one's memories. As soon as she discovers it, people never recognize her as Naminé, the beautiful & shy girl. When a person sees her, he can sense a dark aura in her, and then brand her as a witch. People loath her, stone her, until she came upon an abandoned mansion and she remains in the White Room ever since.

Flashback ends

Through the years, she's been looking on some memories of other people without taking or changing them. And, she's still in the process of restoring Sora's memories. She and Sora's best friend, Riku, are taking shifts to do nothing but watch over him and his other friends, Donald & Goofy. When she became idle in checking him, she just looks on his face. The face that bears a resemblance to the man who took her heart. 'It's a pity that he looks like him…' she made a mental note on it.

After her shift, she went to her own room to sketch her drawings and browse people's memories. But this time, there has been an increasing number of stolen hearts. It is odd, for the victims are all young women and as far as she knows, the Organization is split and there's no way that they would target Somebodys since they only battled against the Heartless. "Vanitas," she darkly muttered and keeps on sketching, "It couldn't be him. It's impossible, he's disappeared long ago!" She looked around and she's relieved to see that nobody heard her. She kept thinking to herself, denying the possible fact of Vanitas coming back in Twilight Town. He did left after her heart was taken. "I wonder why…" she muttered.

Hours later in the evening…

The streets lights lit up in the darkness, yet they give only a little light to where she's standing. A cold breeze blows up through her hair as she secretly watches her ex-lover when she found him. He's with a beautiful girl, with brown hair, peachy skin, and green eyes. She knew that girl's name was Olette and she's supposed to go home after hanging out with Hayner and Pence.

"You look beautiful tonight, Olette." Vanitas stroked Olette's chin. She blushed and shies away from him a little, "Um…thank you." They're taking a stroll down the sidewalk and watched the stars twinkling faraway in the sky. Naminé is still following them. Finally, they've entered a dark alley and locked themselves in an intimate embrace. She's still invisible to them, her tears streaming in her face. She has the ability to take other people's memories, yet she can't throw away her own. The intimate embrace, the most passionate kiss she had only experienced, the cold winter with herself matching with the snow. The darkness that lingered after her heart was taken, that stone-faced expression of Vanitas yet he makes a devilish smirk as he left off. Oh, how he left her to die in the frigid and moonless alley, the same place that is now going to happen to another innocent girl.

"No…never again. This time, I'll stop you for sure." She assures herself and she's ready to take the initiative, she'll never let this happen to another, never again.

They are still making out when they heard someone shouting, "Stop it, Vanitas!" Naminé shows herself to them and they're both shocked, particularly Vanitas. "I know what you're going to do to her and I won't let you get through it!" Her expression turned into resolve as she never wanted to let it happen to someone else. Vanitas casually lifts his hands up and cocks his head sideways, "Hey, hey, chill out. It's just a big misunderstanding, ok?" She crossed her arms, "Isn't that obvious? You're about to take her heart with just one…long…passionate kiss."

Olette just only stood there and watch, "Sorry miss, but whoever you are, I think you've mistaken him for another." "Olette," she darkly replied, "Go home now; I'm sorry I caused you this. I'm going to find out if Vanitas is going to take your heart or not. Please." Since Olette doesn't want to be a part of the trouble, she went home as asked.

"Finally, now she's gone," Naminé felt a sigh of relief. She has to face her former lover and thief, Vanitas, to know if he is the one responsible for stealing the hearts of unaware girls around the worlds.

"Hello Naminé" he smirked, "Long time no see." She remains standing on the ground, her eyes detecting his every move. "I'm only here to ask you one thing. Are you the one who's been stealing hearts from all those people?" He shrugs his shoulders casually, "Why would I do that?" "I've heard about these 'incidents' of stolen hearts by the darkness, and I know it was you" she said.

He laughed for a while and raises his hands, "Okay, I surrender." As soon as she heard it, she eases down and composes herself. "Good. I let you-!"

Vanitas suddenly pins her to a wall. He smirked in victory and somehow looked at her with intention and lust. "You think that I'll just surrender like that? Hahaha," he explained while his finger is stroking her silky white skin. "You know, if you wanted to convince me to do that, all you have to pay a price", then he starts breathing into her neck. He strokes her face, her lips, her upper body, and plunge his lips into hers.

The passion he gives off again is not of love, no, it was something that Naminé learned to try to break free. She loathes it, the moment they've kissed in the past, it's all over but it's repeating all over again. She can't give in now, she mustn't. Finally, her will breaks in and somehow managed to find her heart within Vanitas. Slowly, she starts to regain herself and this weakens Vanitas. To make sure he won't have much power left in him, she released all of the hearts he'd been collecting through the years. The hearts that were caged inside Vanitas have now been freed and returned back to their original owners. The last one, Naminé's own heart, has come back from the dark soul it once been possessed. Vanitas fainted without any powers as the dawn shone around Naminé, finally regaining a heart and smiled.

* * *

**Corycian: So, do you guys enjoy it? Please review your thoughts in this fanfic and I thank you that you enjoy it. Bad internet connection, so it come out this late, sorry.**

**Sora: And if you want to read this fanfic again-**

**Corycian: Or if I submitted a new one,**

**Corycian and Sora: Just come to Radio Hearts!**


End file.
